Springtrap
Springtrap & Phantom B.B. are the two final adversaries in FNaFb3 Act 2. You must fight them together in the office after beating all the cameras. As a unique characteristic of this battle, you will begin the fight with one of each party hat type and Shadow Freddy on your side, although they will eventually vanish after enough turns have passed or after being defeated. Their fight theme is Lord of the Castle from the Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories soundtrack. After certain point in the fight, their theme changes to "Winter Scenaries" by Team Nekokan. Stats and attacks Phantom B.B. He is programmed to not give EXP or tokens when defeated. He serves as backup to Springtrap in this battle. His stats are much less dangerous to you, but the damage he does still adds up, and his attacks are as deadly to your weaker support characters as Springtrap's. His attacks are the following: *Scream: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. If you have obtained the Phantom Gun in Act 1, Springtrap will give it to him at the beginning of the fourth turn, allowing him to use two new attacks, both with a priority of 3: *bbg1: Hits one enemy 6 times in a row, each doing a damage of 750 - your DEF multiplied by 1.8 (750 - DEF*1.8), with a variation of 50%. It can't do critical hits. *Pistol Whip: Works the same as Springtrap's in Act 1, including the 43% chance to stun. Once his Life reaches 50% (40000) or below, or Springtrap goes below 21% (21000) or below, he will run away. Since he is immune to death, this cannot be avoided. If you manage to bring his Life to 0, he will not die, instead running away like normal. Springtrap He gives 0 EXP and drops nothing upon death. Like many other enemies, he has a Skill stat, but unlike most of them, his MP actually matters. Many of his attacks cost Skill to use, and he needs to manually recharge his Skill at times during the battle. He is the main issue in this fight, with double turn and a variety of attacks to leave your team unable to move or use skills. Most of these skills are the ones you could use in Act 1 while playing as him: *Scream: Priority 7. *Phantom Healing: Priority 5. *Phantom Volt: Priority 5. *Phantom Lunge: Priority 5. *Phantom Stinger: Priority 5. *Conversion: Priority 5. *Lying Luna: Priority 5. *Dispel Dance: Priority 5. Only available if blinded, poisoned, silenced, or high. He can't really use it if he's high or silenced, though. *Spread Bomb: Priority 5. *Somnous Strike: Priority 5. *Stunning Swing: Priority 5. *Silent Snap: Priority 5. *Contradance Lv. MAX 300MP: Priority 5. Hits one for 750 damage with a variation of 20%. Can't do criticals. It really costs 300 MP. *Triad Lv. MAX 175MP: Priority 4. Hits three times for 650 damage each with a variation of 20%. Has a 40% chance to cause paralysis. Can't do criticals. It really costs 175 MP. *Fandango Lv. MAX 100MP: Priority 5. Hits once and does 1800 damage with a variation of 20%. Can't do criticals. It costs just as much as it says. *Soda: Priority 9. Can only use it when at 15% of MP (90) or below. He drinks a Large Soda to recover all of his Skill. If you take him down to 45% (45000) of his HP or lower, he will start burning the office to the ground. This will change the look of the office and the battle theme, but it doesn't grant him any new attacks or a change in behavior. The same goes for Phantom B.B. if he's still there at that point. Once you bring him to at least 15% (15000) of his Max Life, the flames will engulf the building, forcing the battle to prematurely end. This will happen regardless of if you manage to take all of his HP down, since his immunity to death makes him unkillable. Despite some claims to it by fans in the day of release, there is no alternate ending to this battle programmed. This is the only outcome possible. Trivia *Springtrap uses three attacks that aren't available in Act 1: Contradance, Triad and Fandango. These are scrapped skills that you were meant to level up like Toy Freddy's in FNaFb2. Category:Bosses Category:FNaFb3